Unwanted Attention
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Kurt gains unwanted attention... What will happen when Kurt gets kidnapped? Will his bf and ND help save him? Will it be in time? Find out and read... If violence and stalking isn't your thing, then don't read..
1. Chapter 1

******This is what I get when I watch one too many Criminal Minds...**

**WARNING: This story will have violence, stalking , an****d more...just don't know how much more. Depends on what when I get there.**

**If this is isn't your type of thing, then don't read.**

**This is complete AU and might become a little OOC for your liking and I apologize in advance.**

**Lastly, I don't own Glee:(**

_First chapter will be the __Stalkers thoughts..._

You search through the crowd, searching for your angel. And you smile, as you find him through the sea of people. He has beauty like no other, he's so beautiful, so pure. You've had others before, but none like him.

As you watch him walk, you think of all the others, how they were different then your baby. They were all bad, and you had to get rid of them. It's their fault that they did not listen to you, they did not obey you, and follow the rules that you set.

You shake your head, clearing the past images, you don't care about them anymore, as you've found the one. The one that's meant for you.

So beautiful. Soft skin thats white as snow, soft hair that you can't wait to run your fingers through. And his beautiful ocean-colored eyes. You could get lost in them forever.

You wait in the darkness, for your chance to finally have him. You wait as patiently as you can, but the patience is slowly running out, as the need for him intensifies.

You've followed him around for a very long time. And in that time, you've noticed a lot about him. You've notice what he likes to eat, what he likes to drink, and what types of clothes he likes to wear. You've also picked up on all his different facial expressions. So, now you know, when he's happy, sad, mad, worried, excited, and nervous. You notice all the little things that people usually miss when not looking.

As you watch the object of your desires, you can't help the wide smile that graces your face. You watch him make his way towards his group of friends, they're all happy to see him. Your love, smiles the most gorgeous smiles as he gets hugs from them all.

You're grateful for his friends. They're protecting him for you, while you're not there. But soon, their protection won't be necessary, as you'll take over the job of protecting your own angel.

He's worth all of your time, and all the presents that you've gave him. You just hope that he loves all the little treasures that you've purchased for him. Not once did you buy the others anything, they weren't worth it.

So, you wait. And once you have him, you'll never let him go. And he'll never leave you. Once he has you, he'll need no one else. No one will be as good as you. No one will love him like you do.

As, you're watching him, you notice that he looks over his shoulder, every once in a while. You can't stop the rush of pleasure that overtakes your body, knowing that your baby knows that you're there. As, you continue watching him, you let out a growl, as another boy engulfs your angel in a hug. And that your angel looks like he is liking the hug. All you think is, no. You won't let someone else steal him away from you.

The scene makes you so upset that you have to turn around and leave. You can't handle the sight before you.

As, you make your way back towards your car, all you can think about is that, you'll have to make a plan that will get your baby, sooner then later. You can't let this one become like the others.

Soon. All you think is, soon. Soon, you'll have Kurt Hummel to yourself.

**So, good? bad? leave it alone and take it down? let me know and review.. if you don't like it can you let me down nicely, lol thanks:)**

**If you like it, who do you want to see as the bf? (personally, as much as i like klaine, I want the bf to be puck:)) so let me know:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Todays my birthday so yay! lol.. Here's chapter 2, mistakes are there..sorry.. If it feels rushed, you have my apologies..**

**Don't own Glee, if I did Chris Colfer would sing in every episode..**

The first time that Kurt had ever received a 'gift' was about six months ago. When he first received the beautiful arrangement of flowers, he had thought that his boyfriend, Noah, had gotten them for him. When glee club rolled around that day, Kurt went up to thank Noah for the flowers.

**Flashback:**

"Oh, that's pretty flowers Kurt. Where did you get them?" Rachel asked, as she and Kurt made their way to the choir room.

Kurt smiled, and smelt the flowers before answering the girl. "Noah gave them to me. I found them in my locker this morning."

"Aww. That was nice of him." Rachel replied, with a smile. She wrapped her arm around Kurt's available arm and headed toward the choir room door.

"Rachel? Hold these for me, please?" Kurt asked, gently handling the flowers to Rachel. Rachel looked up to see where Kurt was staring at and gave a huge smile.

Before Rachel could give Kurt a reply, she found herself with an arm full of flowers and she watched her best friend launch himself at Puck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kurt greeted his boyfriend with kisses, ignoring Santana's 'wanky' shouts and Finn's groan of 'not my little brother', and the others cat whistles.

Puck just let out a laugh as he was assaulted with light kisses. "Okay, you're welcome. But why are you thanking me?" Puck asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen.

Kurt gave him a confused look, and answered. "The flowers that you got me."

It was Puck's turn to be confused as he looked around and noticed the flower bunch in Rachel's arms. "Uh..Kurt." Puck began. "I didn't get you any flowers."

"Then who would give me flowers?" Kurt asked the room full of teens. They all shrugged their shoulders and said 'don't know'.

"Hey, Kurt?" Rachel called out. "Did you read the card?"

"No. I didn't even realize there was one." Kurt answered back, taking the card that Rachel was holding.

Kurt took the note from the envelope and began to read aloud:

_Dear My blue-eyed angel, Kurt,_

_I have loved you since the first time that I saw you. You just took my breath away. You are a very beautiful person; there's no one like you around. You are the most precious thing that I have ever seen, and I can't wait until you are mine... You will be mine. And until we meet..._

_Yours truly,_  
><em>Secret Admirer..<em>

By the time that Kurt finished the note, there was a very angry football player, and the rest were silent. "What the hell was that?" Noah fumed.

Kurt was thinking about the words on the note. He felt very uneasy. He felt creeped out of this letter. Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when Santana spoke up.

"Didn't that sound a little creepy?" She asked the room, speaking his thoughts. The others nodded along agreeing with her.

"Well that was...well I don't know what that was." Kurt stated. "Uh.. Noah?" Kurt said making his way to his now jealous boyfriend.

Kurt knew that once Puck was in his jealousy mood, things might get broken. And destroying school property isn't a really smart move.

"You know this is just some jerks making fun of me." Kurt assured his boyfriend. "Nothing I haven't gone through before."

"But you shouldn't be put through that, Kurt." Puck answered, giving Kurt a tight hug. "Bunch of assholes." Puck muttered, which made Kurt smile, and give him a kiss.

"Rach? Do me a favor and dump those?" Kurt asked, pointing to the flowers.

Rachel just nodded and when to the trashcan, and dumped it in.

**End of Flashback:**

After the whole flower thing, the 'gifts' that he received got more and more expensive. He got everything from jewelry, watches clothes, cologne. The last thing that he got was a $500 worth of scarves. With a note that said. 'These will keep your petty neck warm...plus we can use them in more ways then one;)'.

After he got that, everyone around him told that he should go to the police. So, that's why he was now sitting on a hard plastic chair in the police station, with his dad.

"You okay, Kurt?" He heard his father ask.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." Kurt quietly answered.

Burt sighed, and grabbed Kurt's hand and held on. He kept holding Kurt's hand until their names were called.

"Hi. I'm Detective Chris Colfer," the detective greeted shaking the two Hummel's hands, leading them to the seats in front of his desk. "That over there is my partner, Detective Carson Phillips." The other detective came over and shook their hands.

"So, Kurt," Detective Colfer started. "How can I help you today?"

"Umm..." Kurt answered, nervously. "For the past six months I've been getting things, from a secret admirer, and it's really creeping me out."

"And we believe that he might be getting stalked." Burt continued for his son.

"How do you know that you being stalked, Kurt?" Detective Phillips asked, writing notes in his note-pad.

"Well, I've been getting letters, and what's written on the letters, can only be by someone who follows me. Or my friends." Kurt answered.

"Do you have the letters with you?" Detective Phillips asked. Kurt just nodded and handed over the small box of letters.

The detectives looked over the letters, one by one. They read every single one, and Kurt was starting to get impatient. He kept thinking that the two detectives weren't going to believe him.

"Have the person who's been giving you this, give you anything else?" Colfer asked.

"Yeah." Kurt answered, handing over a bigger box, filled with the things he's gotten.

"Have anyone physically harmed you?" Phillips asked taping the boxes up and putting a 'evidence' sticker in top.

"No. They haven't." Kurt answered, wearily, not liking how this is going.

"Technically, we can't do anything unless you were physically harmed." Colfer stated. "I'm sorry."

"Bullshit!" Burt yelled, ignoring Kurt's, 'dad, your heart!' "My son is being stalked by a fucking scumbag, and you're telling me you can't do anything?"

"I'm truly sorry." Phillips answered honestly, to the angry man.

"I think he's been in the house." Kurt said, breaking the silence in the room. "He can't know what my favorite cologne is, unless he's been in my room. These aren't all the letter that I've gotten." Kurt finished pulling two envelopes out of his bag.

"This one has letter that I've gotten the past two weeks. Nobody but me knows what's on them." He said pointing to a large envelope. "And this one," he continued, point to an unopened card. " I got today."

The detectives took the larger envelope and started to look through. Kurt watched as their faces paled. They handed some to Burt who asked to see some. He watched his fathers face pale too, then turned red.

Kurt knew what they were reading, those words haunts him while he's sleeping, and causes him to have nightmares. Basically, what the letters are, is promises of death and becoming like the others who did him wrong and not follow rules.

The detectives opened the last envelope and read it. They turned towards Kurt and said that his secret admirer wants to meet him tonight. At the park.

As soon as Burt heard that and the look on Kurt's face he started yelling again. "Don't even think it Kurt. You are not going there."

"Actually, I think that Kurt showing up at the park can help up get the sick bastard." Phillips said, causing Burt to glare at the man. "With the death threats, and all the other letter, we can do something about this. We'll be there, and we won't let something happen to Kurt."

"Dad." Kurt said softly, getting the attention of his father. "I have to do it, or wait until he makes good on his promises."

"I don't think that this is a good idea. There must be something against letting a teenager be bait." Burt shouted. "I will not let this happen!"

"Dad!" Kurt shouted at his father. "I'm doing this and you can't stop me." Burt glared at his son, causing Kurt to sigh. "Please dad. I'm afraid everyday. I'm afraid that I'll be taken away. I'm afraid to be by myself now. I'm afraid that something might happen to you or anyone else. Just please let me do this."

Burt sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, knowing that once Kurt sets his mind to something, he'll do it. He turned towards the two detectives. "You better not let anything, and I mean anything, happen to my little boy."

"Don't worry, sir." Colfer assured. "We take our jobs seriously and will not let any harm come to your son." Colfer promised. "Kurt has to stay here and be briefed to know what to do tonight. We'll let you talk for awhile then we'll take Kurt to the conference room."

Burt gave a reluctant nod, as the two detectives left. He turned toward his now nerve-shaking son and wrapped his arm around the small boy.

"Kurt please dint do this." Burt begged. "We can go away for awhile and let things cool down a bit."

"Dad. You know that won't work." Kurt answered. "I need to do this, dad. I'm scared, I'll admit. But The sooner that it's over the sooner I'll have my life back."

Burt looked down at his son and gave him a big, tight hug and nodded. He didn't want anything to happen to his little boy. He promised Kurt's mother that he'd protect him and if something happens, he'll never forgive himself and he'd disappoint Kurt's mom.

"Just please be careful. And come home." Burt said, tearfully.

Kurt let out a smile as he realized something. "At least I'll have police back-up."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked confusedly.

"You're going home, without me" Kurt started. Burt nodding along. "Where Carole, New Directions, and especially Noah are there." With each name he said, he witnessed Burt pale little by little. Until when Noah was said he turned ghostly white, knowing that his son's boyfriend was very protective of Kurt. And he'll probably give Burt hell until he comes home.

"Dad. I'll be home tonight." Kurt reassured his scared dad. "I love you."

Burt's face softened. "I love you too, son."

The detectives called Kurt, and with one last hug and goodbye, Burt left. Kurt was then taken to the conference room, and was told what he needed to do.

When the time came around, Kurt was in the meeting place in the park, waiting. The longer it took the more nervous he got. He knew that the police was here and that they were surrounding him, by hiding in the trees. Kurt was so nervous that he didn't see that someone came up behind him, until he felt a hand in his shoulder, and his name being called.

_"Kurt..."_

_**a/n: Anybody can guess who that is? LOL Review and let me know what you think, please:) **_

_**p.s I couldn't think of a detectives name so don't laugh haha. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: Here's a new chapter:) Mistakes are there, you have my apologies.._**

**_Don't own Glee, if I did it wouldn't have made it to a second episode._**

**_Thanks to who reviewed and alerted. You all are awesome!_**

_"Kurt..."_

Kurt turned sharply around to the voice that called him. He instinctively took a step back when he noticed who it was. "It was you?" Kurt asked, still not believing.

"Yeah." Dave Karofsky answered with a nervous chuckle. "I'm glad you came Kurt."

"Why?" Kurt asked, taking another step back, that went unnoticed by Karofsky.

Karofsky sighed. "Because I have feelings for you. I want to start over and be with you."

"That will never happen!" Kurt shouted starting to get angry. "Do you know that you've made my life a living hell? With all the notes and shit." "What-" Before Karofsky could say anything further, he was swarmed with uniformed men.

Detectives Colfer and Phillips escorted Kurt away from the struggling teen on the ground. The police officers finally got Karofsky cuffed.

"Kurt-" Karofsky started but was cut off again.

"No!" Kurt yelled. "Don't talk to me! I don't want to see your face again! I want nothing to do with you!" Kurt finished ignoring the hurt look on Karofsky's face.

The police men forcefully took Karofsky away. Karofsky kept calling for Kurt but Kurt just ignored it.

The two detectives took Kurt to a waiting car and helped him in. "You okay, Kurt?" Detective Phillips asked, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt nodded shaking the hand off of his shoulder, not liking the feeling. "Could you please take me home now?" Kurt quietly asked. Which they nodded yes.

The drive to Kurt's house was quiet until they were outside of his house. Kurt noticed that his street was packed with familiar car signaling that his friends are still here. Kurt sighed as he knew that when he gets inside, he'll be bombarded with his worried parents and friends.

"What's going to happen to Dave?" Kurt asked, needing to know.

"He'll probably spend time in a juvenile delinquent home until he turns 18. But it's really up to the judge." Detective Colfer answered.

Kurt nodded again. "Thanks for your help."

The detectives each gave Kurt their card, in case he needed to talk to someone. Kurt thanked them again and waved good-bye. Kurt stayed on the sidewalk until the detectives left. When he made his way to the front door, he looked over his shoulder on instinct. He had a strange feeling of being watched but shook it off.

Kurt entered his quiet house and went to the living room. He smiled at the sight before him. All his friends were sprawled out around the room, while his parents were asleep on the couch. He didn't want to wake anyone up, but he knew that if didn't, he'd be in even bigger trouble tomorrow.

Kurt went to go wake up Puck first, knowing that it was for the best. On the way to his sleeping boyfriend, Kurt accidentally stepped on one of Finn's fingers.

"OW! Dude what the-" Finn yelled in pain, causing the others to stir. When Finn spotted who caused him pain, he yelled even louder. "KURT!" Kurt soon found himself wrapped up in a tight hug with his brother. Finn let a squeal of protest when Kurt was pulled away from him.

Kurt was wrapped up in familiar arms of his boyfriend. Puck ran his hands along Kurt's body, as trying to find if Kurt had any injuries. When he found none, he gave Kurt another tight hug.

"Don't do that to me ever again, please." Puck whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I won't do it again, I promise." Kurt whispered back, giving Puck a kiss.

Puck let out a 'hey!' when Kurt was taken out of his hold by Mercedes. But Mercedes just gave Puck one of her best death glares that shut Puck up and the glee boys to snicker.

Mercedes then turned her glare towards Kurt who gulped. "White boy, if you ever do that again, I will take away all of your skin care products and your collection of scarves."

Kurt, not wanting that to happen, tried to soften her up with one of his best smiles. It worked as her glare was replaced with a smile. Kurt promised that he wouldn't and Mercedes gave Kurt a rib-cracking hug that caused him to wince again.

Kurt was passed around the room to be hugged by each of his friends. Each threatened him with something different. But the one that probably scared him the most was from Quinn, Brittany and Santana. They threatened that they'd sic Sue on him.

"So, who was the creep?" Asked Santana. When everyone gave her a glare that clearly said 'what the hell?' she just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! You all want to know who it was."

Kurt shook his head. "It was Karofsky."

"I'm sorry, I don't think we're hearing you right. Did you just say Karofsky?" Rachel asked shocked.

"I did." That's all what it took for all hell to break loose. The glee boys were planning on something that Kurt thought for sure would end them up in jail. Santana was yelling something in Spanish. And the little Spanish that Kurt knew, all he understood was that she wanted to cut something off of Karofsky. And what that was, Kurt didn't want to know.

"Wait." Finn started, clearly confused. "I thought he hated you?"

"Apparently that's how he shows his 'love'." Kurt answered air quoting on the word love.

The group of teens started planning for another set of revenge. Kurt's parents didn't want to know anything that was considered illegal so they went to kitchen for coffee. And Kurt really didn't want anyone to end up in jail so he tried to get everyone to calm down.

"Guys!" Kurt shouted getting everyone's attention. "He's in jail now. I'll be okay."

The group of teens let it go but soon they started on another topic titled TKHPA. When Kurt asked what that was, Finn said it was 'The Kurt Hummel Protection Agency' they'd be his 'secret service', causing Kurt to roll his eyes. The teens stayed up for another hour talking, before each if them fell asleep.

The next day was a Saturday, but the gleeks were at school, practicing. Regionals was in 2 months but Rachel being her bossy 'we have to practice every second of every day' self, insisted that they all needed the extra practice.

They were there for two hours already and Kurt drank almost an entire 12-pack case of diet coke by himself, so he was in desperate need of a bathroom. Kurt excused himself and went on the other side of the school. Since it was a Saturday, that's where the only bathroom was open. Kurt went and took care of his business, washed his hands and left the bathroom. He went to grab his phone but remembered that he left it in his car this morning. Seeing that it was the best time to get it, he went out the front doors and headed to his car that was in the middle of the parking lot.

When Kurt reached his car, he could hear his phone ringing through his locked windows. Kurt opened his door and got his phone. Not bothering to check the number, he answered it.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, locking his door, and going back towards the school doors. No one answered, but he could hear breathing. "Hello?" Kurt tried again, getting annoyed. Not wanting to waste anymore of his minutes, Kurt hung up. He was about to put his phone in his pocket when it rang signaling another call.

"Hello?" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt you okay?" The familiar voice of Puck worriedly asked. Kurt sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just annoyed. I got a weird call with someone just breathing on the other line."

"Kurt." Puck started, sounding nervous. "Where are you?"

"I'm outside of the school, I had to get my phone. Why?" Kurt answered, starting to panic.

"We're coming to you." Puck said sounding a little breathless. "There was a song over the radio dedicated to you from your secret admirer." Kurt felt ice cold fear as he heard what Puck was saying. "But Dave's in jail." Kurt was starting to hyperventilate.

"He is, but he says that he wasn't the one sending all those things to you." Puck said.

Kurt looked up from where he stopped and saw the nervous faces of his friends before something hit him in the back of his head causing him to black out.

****- A little while ago...in the choir room-****

Kurt just left for the bathroom when the radio started to play another song. It was The Police's 'Every Breath You Take'.

"You know, even though I like The Police, I still find this song creepy." Tina said, the other glee club members agreed.

They started to talk again about different song choices for Regionals when Puck's phone started to ring.

"What up?" Puck said, answering the phone.

"Is this Noah Puckerman? Boyfriend of Kurt Hummel?" The unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who the hell wants to know?" Puck asked irritably, getting the attention of the others.

"This is Detective Chris Colfer and I need to speak with Kurt right now." The detective somewhat demanded. "I tried calling him, but he won't answer."

Puck got an un-easy feeling from the tone that the cop was using. "What's this about?"

"The person we picked up last night wasn't Kurt's stalker." The cop said getting straight to the point. "We need to have Kurt under our protection. We believe that Kurt's stalker is responsible for over 30 young boys deaths." The detective continued, sounding like he was running. Puck felt like he was about to faint when the song on the radio ended and the DJ started talking. Fear that he's never felt before coursed through his veins.

"That song was dedicated to a Mr. Kurt Hummel. Your secret admirer said that he'll be picking you up soon. So be ready." The DJ said.

Puck who hung up the phone and started dialing Kurt ran down the hall looking for his boyfriend. It felt like forever before Kurt answered the phone.

_"Hello?" _Puck heard Kurt shout. "Kurt you okay?" Puck worriedly asked as he made his way to the bathrooms.

The other glee club members right behind him. Puck heard Kurt sigh.

_"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just annoyed. I got a weird call with someone just breathing on the other line."_ That caused Puck to freak out more. He got to the bathroom and it was empty.

"Kurt." Puck felt like he was going to faint again. "Where are you?"

_"I'm outside of the school, I had to get my phone. Why?"_ Kurt answered, starting to panic. When Puck heard that he started to run, terrified for his boyfriend. The glee club all following close behind not knowing what's going on exactly but from what little they heard and how Puck was acting, it wasn't good.

"We're coming to you." Puck answered out of breath from running."There was a song over the radio dedicated to you from your secret admirer."

Puck could tell that Kurt started to panic when he answered back to him. _"But Dave's in jail."_

"He is, but he says that he wasn't the one sending all those things to you." Puck said reaching the school doors finally.

As soon as Puck and the glee club saw Kurt, they saw a masked wearing person hit Kurt with what looked like a pipe. They watched in horror as Kurt blacked out and the man dragged Kurt away.

Puck getting over his shock quickly, started to run towards his hurt boyfriend but was too late as the man got in a van with Kurt and it sped off. Puck who was in shock again, not wanting to believe what just happened was brought out of his shock by Finn. "Did you get the license plate number?" Finn asked. Puck could only shake his head no. Puck pulled out his phone and called the cop that he was talking to. When the cop answered, all Puck said was, "He has Kurt," before he passed out.  
>..<p>

_**A/n2: So what do you guys think. Was it good, bad? Any guesses to who the stalker is?**_

_**Let me know by reviewing:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: This is super late, I was going to write it sooner but 2 people. a friend and an honorary grandpa of mine passed away and I've been depressed. If there's any mistakes(I know that there is) and if it sounds stupid then you have my apologies. It is 4 in the morning sooo... and it's a short chapter but next one will be longer.**_

_**I don't own Glee. it would be cool if i did though...**_

It's been 2 hours since Kurt had been kidnapped, and the police were doing everything humanly possible to find him. Every lead to the whereabouts to the van that the kidnapper had been driving always turned up cold. The Amber Alert had been issued as soon has the kidnapper had taken Kurt, but no one knew or saw anything.

The eleven members of New Directions and Burt and Carole all sat in the conference room at the Lima Police Station quietly but terribly scared and worried. Nobody spoke, all that you could hear was the sniffling of the crying girls and some of the boys.

It was another 5 minutes before Puck broke the silence, causing some to jump. "I'm sorry." Puck mumbled. "It's my fault."

Everyone looked at Puck and could see the guilt in his eyes. "What's your fault?" Burt asked.

"It's my fault that Kurt got taken." Puck replied. As soon as he said that everyone started to protest.

"It's not your fault, or anyone else's fault, but the bastard who took my son."

"But if I was any quicker, I could have warned Kurt." Puck retorted. "I was supposed to protect him. But I didn't."

Before anyone could tell Puck that it wasn't his fault again, the door to the conference room opened, revealing Detective Colfer.

"APB's has been issued to all of Ohio and to the surrounding States." The detective informed everybody. "Kurt's picture has been distributed to every cop. So if anyone see's anything, we'll be the first to know."

"Can we do anything? Can we go out to look for Kurt?" Puck asked in a rush.

"That's not an option. We don't know much about this man. we can't risk more lives." Detective Colfer explained.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Puck yelled, standing up, causing the rest of the teens and Burt to follow.

The detective sighed. "Look, I know what you are feeling. You're feeling useless that you can't do anything, but what if when we get Kurt back and he finds out that any of you got hurt trying to rescue him?" He asked the group. "He seems like the type that would get seriously pissed."

"As soon as I find out anything, I let everyone know what's going on." The detective said. "I really do not want to arrest anyone in this room." He got nods from everyone in the room.

"Good. Now-" The detective was cut off by a knock at the door. When the door was opened, Detective Colfer's partner came in.

"Sorry. I only got here now. It's a long drive from my house." Detective Phillips said as he took a seat. Detective Colfer nodded in understanding and filled his partner in to what has been happening.

When Detective Phillips was finished being filled in, he turned to the group of people. "I'm sorry this happened to Kurt. He seems like a very nice person. It's shitty when bad things happen to good people.'

After another hour of discussing the suspect, they found out more things about him. Detective Phillips was on the other cases of the other boys but they were never able to cature the kidnapper. He was always another step ahead of the cops and moved _**on**_ to another state.

The day came to an end, still no sign of Kurt or the van. The two detectives told the group of worried teens and parents that they should go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow was another day.

The teens decided to stay at the Hudson-Hummel's house. They all wanted to be together when they get news on Kurt. The cops told them that they should get some sleep but they couldn't. They were to scared. They were frightend for Kurt. The teens stayed up all night making plans to help tryto find Kurt.

Even though they were told not to, they couldn't just sit around safely when they know that Kurt was no where near safe.

_Preview for next chapter:_

_Kurt woke up groggily. His head was in serious pain, and it felt like it was bleeding. But he couldn't move. He was tied up to a bed. He started to panic and pull at the ropes that were holding him down. _

_"Now, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself," A familiar voice said. "We don"t want that to h__appen.'_

_Kurt looked at where the voice was coming from and his eyes widened in recognition._

**Review please! Anyone can guess who it is? I bet you can't:)**

**Next chapter should be up by the end of this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Unwanted Attention:**  
><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**A/n: so totally sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way and new stories.**  
><strong>Anyways..here's the chapter! Mistakes are there.<strong>  
><strong>Don't own glee:(<strong>

The next day the glee kids found themselves at the police station again. They had to give their witness statements. By the time that they finished was almost close to lunch.

They were about to leave when an officer burst through the station and headed straight to Detective Colfer.

"We got a lead on the van! It was abandoned in a ditch," the officer informed the detective.

Detective Colfer and Phillips got into their car, ignoring the glee club who was saying that they wanted to come and help. But with a promise of a night in a jail cell held them back.

The two detectives got to the abandoned vehicle that were already surrounded by other officers. They found the lead officer.

"Anything in the van?" Detective Colfer asked.

"Blood. A lot of blood," the officer answered.

The two Detectives looked in the van and what was in there was unsettling. There was blood all over the front of the van and in the back.

"Did you take samples?" Colfer asked.

"Yeah, we sent it to the lab," came the reply from the officer.

They stayed for another 45 minutes and were about to leave when another Officer came out of the forest trees that were close by.

"We have a body!" he shouted.

The two detectives left twit car and quickly followed the officer. When they got there they stopped and stared at the sight.

*****KHNP*****

The glee club went back to the Hudmels house and waited with Burt an Carole for any news. The house was unusually quiet. The silence was quickly broken when there was knock at the door causing everyone to jump in surprise.

Burt quickly went and answered the door. After seeing that it was the cops, he quickly ushered them into the house and into the living room.

Everyone there held onto one another, bracing themselves with any news. Burt was holding onto Caroles hand so tight that she thought it was going to break.

Burt cleared the lump in his throat. "So, what did you find?"

"We found the van in a ditch off the main highway. When we got there, the van was covered in blood," Detective Colfer had to stop talking because everyone in the room started crying and the girls started screaming thinking the worst.

Detective Phillips watched as Puck froze with fear and grip the girl's hand that he was sitting next to so hard. His knuckles even turned white.

"But," Colfer shouted over the yells. "The blood did not belong to Kurt. It belonged to the driver of the car. There was a small spot in the back of the van that DNA has come back as Kurt."

"The amount of blood that was Kurt's is most likely from the hit across his head that you all saw," Phillips finished.

"That's it?" Burt asked, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah. We just wanted to let you guys know. We promised so we told you." Colfer answered. "Kurt seems like a very strong boy. He'll get through this."

The detectives stayed for a little while longer but had to leave. The glee club decided to split up and go out to search for Kurt. To see if anyone saw him. Anything.

*****Somewhere In The Woods*****

Kurt woke up groggily. His head was in serious pain, and it felt like it was bleeding. But he couldn't move. He was tied up to a bed. He started to panic and pull at the ropes that were holding him down.

"Now, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself," A familiar voice said. "We don"t want that to happen.'

Kurt looked at where the voice was coming from and his eyes widened in recognition.

"You?" Kurt asked.

"Me," the person said, pointing to himself.

"But... Why? You were suppose to help me," Kurt said as he tried to move away from the person as he sat down.

"You're beautiful and perfect enough for me," the person that Kurt has come to know as Officer Carson Phillips answered.

**[end chapter]**

**A/n: Now before everyone starts threatening and leaving harsh reviews about ruining Carson Phillips name it'll be all explained next chapter. You just have to wait. **

**I might regret this but.. Review and let me know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unwanted Attention:**  
><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**A/n: Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, ect. Here's the new chapter! Mistakes are there.**

**Disclaimer: don't own glee...**

_Last time on Unwanted Attention;_

_Kurt looked at where the voice was coming from and his eyes widened in recognition._

_"You?" Kurt asked._

_"Me," the person said, pointing to himself._

_"But... Why? You were suppose to help me," Kurt said as he tried to move away from the person as he sat down._

_"You're beautiful and perfect enough for me," the person that Kurt has come to know as Officer Carson Phillips answered._

**Present Time:**

Kurt couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Never could he imagine that this would happen to him. Never could he imagine that someone who was supposed to be helping him is the one who was doing bad. He just couldn't understand as he looked at Officer Phillips.

Kurt tried to move away from the man but he couldn't. He was tied up really tightly to the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt tearfully asked, pulling at the ropes.

"You see Kurt, I've been searching for my perfect match for a very long time. All the boys that I met was nothing compared to you. They were dirty and you aren't. You're innocent. That what I love about you." Phillips answered, rubbing Kurt's chest. "You're untouched and all mine."

"I want to go home," Kurt stated. "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Phillips shook his head. "I can't do that. You have to stay with me."

"I don't want to. I want to go home to my family! I want to go home to Puck!" Kurt screamed, trying to twist free from the restraints.

The mention of Puck's name caused Phillips to glare. Phillips slapped Kurt across the face really hard. "Don't you ever mention that boys name again. He has no right to touch what is mine."

Kurt stopped talking and struggling and let the tears that he was holding back run freely. Phillips reached to wipe the tears away but Kurt turned his head before he has the chance.

"Don't touch me." Kurt said.

"Fine," Phillips replied. "But sooner or later you will let me. You can count on it. You're mine and I can do as I please with you."

With that Phillips left the room leaving Kurt on the bed crying.

After Phillips left the house where he was holding Kurt, he went and made his way to work. He had a lot of things to finish up before the end of the week before he could take Kurt away from everyone. Once he could do that, no one would ever see them again. He wouldn't have to lie and live this life.

*****meanwhile at the police station*****

Detective Colfer was stressed. There was no leads in Kurt's kidnapping and it was driving him crazy. He tried getting a hold of the detectives in Boston where his partner Phillips was last at.

Colfer was going over the crime scene photos when his phone rang. He reached over and answered.

"Detective Colfer," he greeted.

"Hello Detective, this is Officer Greenly from Boston PD. We were returning your call."

"Yeah. I needed to see some of the files of the cold case murders of the teen boys."

"Okay, I can send them over in an hour," Greenly replied. "How did you find out about the cold cases?"

"My partner used to work for BPD before transferring here."

"Oh.. I didn't realize we had a transfer. If you don't mind me asking, who is your partner?"

"Detective Carson Phillips," Colfer answered.

"That can't be right," Greenly responded. "You sure?"

"I'd think that I would know my partners name, Detective."

"I'm sorry, Detective Colfer. There is only one Carson Phillips that worked here. And I can positively tell you that he did not transfer."

"How'd would you know?" Colfer asked, putting the file down.

"Well for one thing Carson Phillips is my partner," Greenly started. "And he's been in a coma for a month now."

**A/n2: Okay... I'm going to end it here. It's short but the next chapter I'll make it extra long. **

**So... Anyone saw that coming?**

**What did you think? Was it good or bad?**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unwanted Attention:**

"What do you mean he's in a coma? Then who the hell is here?" Detective Colfer asked.

"I can't tell you that, sir. All I know that, that's not one of our men," Greenly reponded.

Detective Colfer slammed his phone down and raqn from his office. He rushed to where all the cops were and called for everyone's attention.

"Listen ujp, coppers, I called the Boston P.D to find out more info on this case and found out some interesting news, Colfer began, "First up I want someone to find out where Phillips is. He has a lot of explaining to do."

"Why, sir?" A rookie asked.

"The Phillips we have isn't from Boston. Detective Phillips is lying in a coma in a Boston Hospital after being attacked."

"I don't understand, sir," A fellow copper said.

"And that's why I want to know where Phillips is," Colfer said. "So, Riley and Smith, go to Phillips house and check it out. If he's there then bring him in and don't say anything about what we know. Don't scare him off, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Riley and Smith answered in sync before rushing out of the room.

"Is there any news on Kurt?" Colfer asked to the room.

"No, sir. A lady said she might have saw someone that fit the description of Kurt but when we looked up on it, it was false." Officer Jake Andrews answered.

"What about the family? Where are they now?"

"Still out searching. They're putting up flyers all around town and asking aroung but no news."

"Get a couple of guys witht them, " Colfer said. "I know they want Kurt back but it wouldn't help if anyone got hurt in the process. Especially the boyfriend."

Half an hour went by before Colfer got any word from Riley and Smith.

"What is it? Did you find him?" Colfer asked as he answered his phone.

"No, sir, but we found something else that you need to see," Riley said.

"What is it officer?"

"His house is full of shrines,sir. There is a shrine for every dead boy and there's one of Kurt."

"I'm on my way. Call a crime team and make sure no one enters that house without gloves on, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Riley answered before hanging up.

"Colfer and a team of Detectives all got in their cars and rushed over to Phillips house. The CSI's were already there collecting evidence.

"What kind of shrines are there, Riley?" Colfer asked as he got out of his car.

"It's sick, sir. He has books too, talking out how each boy wasn't perfect for him, and that he finally found the perfect boy in Kurt." Riley answered.

"Show me." Was all Colfer said, before being lead into the house.

**A/n: Okay ending it here. I'll update soon. But tell me what you thought? Was it bad/good? What do you want to see happen next?**


End file.
